Rhith
by Nickte
Summary: Una relación romántica con su hermano menor cambiaría muchas cosas. Menos una. –Scotland/UK-.


**Autora: **Nickte

**Advertencias:** Incesto leve

**Notas:** Soñé con el fic. Sí otra vez un fic de mis sueños extraños. Lástima que sólo recuerde pedazos y el último (fanfic) con el que sueño, los del principio se pierden.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertecenece a H. Hidekaz. La imagen e idea de Escocia al fanom (yeah!)

* * *

><p><strong>Rhith<strong>

_Una relación romántica con su hermano menor cambiaría muchas cosas. Menos una._

* * *

><p>Inglaterra había regresado temprano de la Conferencia Mundial al ser cancelada después otra discusión común e inútil.<p>

Al entrar en la casa notó el leve olor a cigarro, whiskey y colonia de su hermano. Seguramente estaba en la sala durmiendo o en la cocina tomando algo. Colgó el abrigo en el perchero y depositó la sobrilla en el paragüero.

Se giró para cerrar la puerta cuando fue abrazado de forma sorpresiva y fiera por la cintura, reconociendo al autor del asalto, y de la mano que se empezaba a colarse dentro de su camisa.

—Maldita sea Scott, podrías saludar como lo hace la gente normal. — Recriminó y dio un codazo al abdomen contario cuando sintió la otra mano bajar a su bragueta. — Por la reina, ¿habrá algún día que no busques sexo? Eres como un animal en celo.

La sonrisa afilada y depredadora se extendió con el comentario inglés.

— Ya deberías saber que soy insaciable hermanito y más de ti. —Lamió el pálido cuello, besando de forma urgida y lujuriosa la piel, dando ligeros mordiscos. — Con respecto a lo otro, ¿cuándo he sido una escoria más como las inmundicias que pudren este mundo? Menos tú que nadie puedes decir algo sobre normalidad, Inglaterra.

Su hermano mayor había logrado soltar el botón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón, pero antes de que su cinturón fuera removido por completo logró dar la vuelta, enfrentándose con la mirada verde oscuro que destilaba deseo y satisfacción.

Sonrió con prepotencia y rebeldía de sus años de pirata. El tener sexo en el vestíbulo no era lo más indicado, pero tampoco lo más arriesgado que había hecho. No había nadie aparte de ellos dos y Scott le había calentado con las continuas caricias y besos sin cesar.

Mandó todo a la mierda y se entregó al deseo como lo había hecho en los últimos meses al iniciar una relación sentimental con el mayor.

Los besos incrementaron de intensidad, volviéndose más furioso, húmedos y ardientes. Se exploraban sin esperar a quitarse la ropa por completo, apartándola o rasgándola en ocasiones cuando obstaculizaba su camino.

Cuando Inglaterra le rodeó el cuello atrayéndolo en un beso demandante, retando a una dominación con sus lenguas sonrió en el acto.

_Increíble_

De algún modo se habían trasladado a la sala, cayendo en el sillón en un enredo sus cuerpos. Escocia se levantó apoyando una mano al lado de la cara del menor, la otra sobre el respaldo del mueble observando el cabello rubio extendido sobre los cojines verde oscuro, revueltos de apariencia suave y desafiante; la mirada brillante y encendida; la piel pálida con una ligera transpiración y el rastro rojo por el deseo, la respiración cortada como las suya; sobre todo la sonrisa sincera, permisiva y _para él_ fue lo que más le gusto del maravilloso e _irreal _cuadro.

_Tan anhelado_

Seguían discutiendo, enfrentándose y compitiendo como antes, ahora de manera menos violenta dañina sin perder el carácter fiero y explosivo propio de su naturaleza entre ellos.

Arthur había invertido sus posiciones colocándose arriba con una expresión placentera y relajada, acentuando la alegría en su rostro.

Bajó la cara deslizándose por el cuello fuerte y marcado de su hermano mayor, besando y mordiendo saboreando la piel contraria siendo detenido por las manos en su faz, levantándolo con firme suavidad. Se encontró con el rostro atractivo de Escocia: el gesto contemplativo y adorado que le era dedicado. Provocado solo por él.

Scott sonrió de una manera que poco usual en él: feliz y satisfecho. Llevó con sus manos el rostro de Inglaterra hacia el suyo iniciando u beso profundo, lento y extenuante probando el sabor tan característico de té, canela, ron, mar y rosas. Agridulce, justo como era su hermano menor.

Se separaron lánguidamente dejando un hilo se saliva entre ellos, mismo que Escocia antes de que se rompiera le cortó con uno dedo llevándolo a sus labios y lamiendo.

—Eres un pervertido. — Las palabras carecían del veneno y ataque de antaño. Sus frentes juntas, rozando sus narices. Inglaterra estaba sobre las caderas del mayor, sin soltarle el cuello mientras Escocia hacia lo mismo con sus caderas.

—Una virtud familiar, como bien sabes. — Sonrió placenteramente al sentir la ligera vibración en el cálido pecho inglés, sabiendo que era él quien provocaba ese fantasma de risa en el menor. — Hay talentos más gratificantes sin duda, qué mejor que una práctica para demostrártelo, Arthur.

—Poca acción y mucho alardeo, Scott. — Inglaterra fue recostado sorpresivamente en el sillón, pero no le molestó. Le encantaba ver a su hermano ansioso y entregado a él.

Adoró y disfrutó del cuerpo inglés como en los últimos meses sin saciarse nunca. Susurro en palabras antiguas lo que siempre había amado en el cuerpo contrario.

El corazón se le desbocaba no simplemente por el hecho sexual a punto de cometer, sino por quién era el que estaba bajo de él, esperando a que continuara. Inglaterra de forma consentida y gustosa, algo que nunca creyó pasar.

Separó su rostro de la fina línea de vello rubio que empezaba en el ombligo y dirigió su mirada al afecto de sus deseos en los últimos quinientos años.

Inglaterra era el único que le afectaba de esa forma: confundiéndolo, explotando mareas en su interior, derramando por igual deseo y odio, golpeando su corazón que llegaba a doler por el amor y la aberración luchando a brazo partido.

Los últimos meses que las causas habían cambiado y ahora el golpeteo era de deseo, anticipación y profundo afecto.

Tomó una de las pálidas, elegante y ágiles manos entre la suya, amplia, áspera y fuerte besándola de forma altiva y galante. Su hermano no era el único caballero en la familia, además de que su vena poética siempre se presentaba estando con su hermano menor.

La mira esmeralda se amplió ligeramente, formándose una sonrisa misteriosa en dueño.

—¿Quién te creyera tan cursi, Escocia? — Sin burla ni prepotencia.

El mayor llevó las manos entrelazadas a su pecho, justo en el corazón que latía salvajamente.

Ambos asintieron en la connotación que conllevaba tal gesto.

— I love you. — La declaración recitada en los últimos días resuelta en la lengua del otro como muestra de la igualdad y conciliación que habían llegado.

Inglaterra llevó las mismas manos a su pecho, en el corazón desbocado. Sonrieron.

Abrió la boca y sucedió:

_Se disolvió._

Las palabras nunca llegaron. Sólo un gesto mudo en los labios que no pronunciaron nada.

_Sabía que sucedería_

La imagen se evaporaba, desvaneciéndose tan lento y rápido. Borrando a ambos, lo sucedido y dejando lo verdadero.

_Nada._

Lo último en desaparecer fue la sonrisa de su hermano menor. Una sonrisa honesta, real y tan, _tan_ falsa, que nunca había sido ni sería para él.

Los restos del hechizo punzaban en sus dedos, recordándole que sin importar que tan perfecta era seguía sin ser verdad. Un sueño, un deseo, un anhelo. Sólo eso.

La magia pinta lo buscado pero no entrega más que una temporal verdad, una creencia que no muere pero sigue sin cumplirse.

Scott como usuario y portador de magia sabe perfectamente la diferencia entre magia y realidad.

La realidad es algo concreto, sustancial, inalterable.

La magia es lo contrario: versátil, mutable y cambiante.

_Siempre supo que aún si lo niega y trata de cambiarlo una relación romántica con su hermano menor cambiaría muchas cosas. Menos una_

_Sería una mentira_

_Una ilusión_

_-Rhith-_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Notas**__: _Mi musa dramática sigue perdida, así que mi inspiración no tiene guía de momento u.u Ésto se logró porque tengo examen de latín hoy, no sé nada y en vez de estudiar saque mi frustración en el fic. Espero que al menos me vaya mejor aquí XD

Sí otra vez lo subí en la Facu. Mi amiga empezará a cobrarme el uso de su IPad.

_._

_Gracias por leer/comentar_

_._

Pd: ¿Qué opinan de un fic donde Escocia, Gales e Irlanda quieran ser quién esté con Inglaterra (en plano sentimental)? Un Britaincest completo ^.^


End file.
